An Early Broflovski Thanksgiving
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: A short little one-shot I wrote for Thanksgiving Day in Canada, which is today and is the second Monday of October. Kyle comes home to the smell of turkey and stuffing and is confused as to what the occasion might be.


An Early Broflovski Thanksgiving

 **A/N: Well since today, Monday October 12** **th** **, is Thanksgiving Day in Canada, I wanted to write a little story about it. I apologize if it comes off as fluff.**

* * *

The pleasing aroma of turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing was what greeted Kyle Broflovski's nose when he stepped in the door after school one Monday. Despite the wonderful smell that came from whatever his mom was making for dinner that night, Kyle instantly became confused. Thanksgiving wasn't for another month and a half, so what was the reason for the turkey?

Kyle walked into the living room where he saw his brother Ike watching the Terrance and Phillip Thanksgiving special.

" _That's odd."_ Kyle thought to himself. " _What's with the Thanksgiving special? It's the middle of October!"_

Kyle looked at the TV screen and saw Terrance and Phillip dressed as Native Canadians joined by other Native Canadians at a large table with an abundant amount of food.

"Say Terrance?" Phillip asked him. "Might I add some more flavor to your turkey?"

"Why, you sure can Phillip!" Terrance answered.

Phillip jumped on Terrance's dinner plate and farted on the food and the duo did their trademark laugh prompting a chuckle from Kyle and Ike.

Kyle walked into the kitchen and saw his mother preparing turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberries, stuffing, and an apple pie.

"Hey mom." Kyle greeted his mother.

"Oh hello Kyle!" Sheila responded.

"Uh…what's with all the turkey and stuff? Thanksgiving's not for another month or so."

"Oh you didn't know? This is a little treat I'm making for Ike!"

"For Ike? What for?"

"Well since today is Thanksgiving Day in Canada, I thought he'd enjoy this!"

"It's Thanksgiving in Canada?"

"It sure is! It's the second Monday of October!"

"So what was that parade he was watching this morning? Was that the Canadian version of the Macy's parade or something?"

"It was the annual Kitchener-Waterloo Oktoberfest Thanksgiving Day parade in Ontario!"

"I see."

Just then Kyle heard a knocking on the door and left the room to go answer it. He opened the door to find Stan there with a couple of tissues.

"Hey dude, where were you today?" Kyle asked his best friend.

"I came down with a sudden cold." Stan said in a half-congested voice. "I came by to-whoa why does it smell like turkey in there?" Stan asked as he sniffed the air the best he could with his congested nose.

"Apparently today is Thanksgiving Day in Canada, so my mom's doing this for Ike."

"I thought today was Columbus Day?"

"It is, but I guess they're both on the second Monday of October."

"I guess so. Anyway, I came over here to ask if I missed anything in school today."

"Well, we do have to read the next chapter in that book that we're reading, but other than that, all you missed was Mr. Garrison rambling on about how he thinks Columbus helped the Indians defeat Fredrick Douglass, freed the Hebrews from Napoleon, and discovered France all BEFORE 1492."

"Seriously?" Stan chuckled. "After all these years, he hasn't improved his knowledge since 3rd grade?"

"I guess not."

"Well uh…enjoy your kind-of-early-but-on-time-at-the-same-time-Thanksgiving dinner dude. Tell Ike I said happy Thanksgiving."

"Thanks. Hope you feel better soon dude."

* * *

Later that night, the four Broflovski's all sat down for the Thanksgiving dinner. Ike glanced at the food selection and instantly became happy.

"Well Ike?" Gerald asked his adopted son. "What are you thankful for today?"

Ike paused for a moment to recall all that he had to be thankful for.

"I'm thankful for Spidey-Man, Tewwance and Phillip, all this food, all my friends, my teacher, my mom, my dad, and Kyle!"

"Aww, we're thankful for you too sweetie!" Sheila beamed in response.

Gerald cut Ike a slice of turkey to which he poured some gravy on it and happily ate it. Though Thanksgiving may have come a bit early for the Broflovski's, it certainly held just the same amount of meaningfulness.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to Canadians everywhere! I hope you enjoyed this short little story!**

 **And in case you're wondering where I got the idea of Mr. Garrison thinking that that was what Columbus did, it was what he was teaching the kids in the very first episode, "Cartman Gets An Anal Probe". So naturally, I felt like I had to put that in there. :)**


End file.
